Outro momento de amor!
by Triele
Summary: I love you more than anything! PWP!


Não era certo aquilo deles dois, juntos.

Menos certo ainda ele gemer e você rebolar, sentindo o pinto duro esfregando na sua bunda, sentindo a mão pesada no seu quadril, a barba na sua nuca fazendo você gemer e gemer.

Não era certo ele pedir daquele jeito, com aquela voz, a boca no seu ouvido, a língua lambendo sua orelha e mão ainda no seu quadril.

_Dean, tô com tanta vontade...dá pra mim...

Não era certo ele pedir assim, descarado, e você gemer e responder.

_Hum-hum.

Sem nem abrir os olhos, sem conseguir usar as palavras porque sua boca só sabe gemer e a mão dele continua no seu quadril te segurando, e ele junta a outra mão do outro lado da sua cintura e aperta.

_Ah Deus! Você é lindo.

A mão sai do seu quadril e você sabe que ele se segura pela base e se guia, porque sente a cabeça encostando em você lá atrás, bem no meio.

Tão errado.

Uma mão guiando o pinto e a outra ainda na sua cintura te segurando, como se você fosse fugir.

Mas você não vai fugir porque você sente ele entrar e dói, mas você quer, então você empina e oferece mais, para ele entrar tudo que puder.

Você geme e geme e ele esfrega a barba na sua nuca porque você está deitado embaixo dele, e ele não consegue mais se segurar e a boca dele geme e geme.

_Ah Dean...quente cara, quente!

Ele mete e você empina porque é bom.

Seu corpo todo queima e você esfrega a cara no lençol porque você está queimando e arrepiando, e estica o pescoço e quer sentir a boca dele na sua nuca porque é bom demais.

Ele te puxa pelos quadris e te põe de quatro e você vai com ele, se balança no ritmo dele, pra frente e pra trás para ele entrar inteiro e você poder sentir, e poder sentir as mãos pesadas e calosas te segurando pela junta do quadril, como se você fosse uma mulherzinha e você empina mais a bunda e tomba o tronco contra o colchão porque seu corpo todo treme.

Você lembra de uma vez que viu uma égua no cio ser coberta. Ela caiu sobre as patas dianteiras quando o garanhão subiu nela e a cobriu enfiando o órgão imenso.

Você lembra disso nessa hora, num pensamento estranho e desconexo, porque você cai sobre o colchão, seu corpo todo treme e seus braços não aguentam o seu peso, então você cai sobre o colchão resfolegando e tremendo, se esfregando todo, mas ele segura seu quadril mantendo você empinado, mantendo sua bunda no alto para ele meter e você se sente uma égua no cio, sem nem conseguir respirar direito, porque ele mete e te cobre como um garanhão cobrindo uma égua e você goza de um jeito tão intenso que perde o sentido de si mesmo, por um momento não sabe bem quem é nem onde está, mas ele se deita sobre você, te prende contra o colchão de novo, te apertando entre os braços, passa as mãos por baixo do seu corpo e te estreita com força, geme dentro do pé do seu cabelo e pelo jeito que ele pesa sobre você e se enterra com força e sem controle você sabe que ele também está gozando.

Gozando dentro de você, enchendo seu corpo, te cobrindo como se ele fosse um garanhão.

Seu gozo escorre entre suas pernas enquanto você volta lentamente a perceber o quarto a sua volta e o cheiro forte de porra invade seu nariz, e você volta a ter seus sentidos funcionando.

Sente o peito dele contra suas costas, o suor melando suas peles, a respiração dele no seu rosto, o azedo do seu suor abundante, a boca dele no canto da sua boca tentando te beijar meio desajeitado.

Você volta a ser você e ele volta a ser ele e vocês não são mais um, são dois, cada um habitando o próprio corpo, ainda que ele esteja escorrendo de dentro de você, vocês não estão mais unidos e você odeia não tê-lo preso dentro, bem dentro.

Você sente a perda e seu corpo sente o vazio, e você queria mesmo é que suas peles derretessem e se fundissem uma na outra, que vocês fossem um de verdade, e nunca nada nem ninguém se quer ousasse em pensar separá-los.

Mas tudo vai ficar bem porque ele vai dizer, ele vai dizer por que ele sempre diz, e isso vai aliviar seu corpo e seu coração da ausência dele.

Ele rola para o lado e se deita de frente pra você e você fica ali olhando para ele e sorrindo de leve, tentando não ser besta e não bancar a mulherzinha, se derretendo todo sob o olhar intenso dele.

E quando ele diz, você finalmente pensa que talvez fosse certo sim, aquilo de vocês dois, juntos. Porque a felicidade que você sente é tão imensa que às vezes você acha que vai mesmo morrer, que alguma coisa dentro do seu peito está rachando e sua vida vai vazar junto com o ar que sai dos seus pulmões porque você não consegue não suspirar e sorrir de volta.

_Eu te amo Dean!

_Também te amo Sam. Te amo mais que tudo!

_Fim_


End file.
